Not A Toad Anymore
by Kapricia
Summary: Neville has returned to Hogwarts for his 6th year, but first he has to get there.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognize is not owned by me.  
  
A/N: First ficcy alert. Please rate and review. Any suggestions and constructive criticisms are appreciated. However, I do not want to be criticized without reason. This was re-posted after a VERY helpful review from Random Minion. I also have realized I made Neville a Mary Sue. ARGH! So I hope this version is better, a LOT better. If you read it the first time, and came back I love you. LoL You'll find it to almost be the opposite. I only kept up until they got home from visiting Alice & Frank. The rest was deleted.  
  
*The young man was staring up at the ceiling. His radio was softly playing the Weird Sisters' latest hit, "If Only." However, he wasn't listening to it. He was remembering all that had happened this last year.  
  
He had joined an unauthorized Defense Against the Dark Arts group. He had learned to cast jinxes, and the spells that were most useful against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. The teen gulped, even at the mere thought of him. He knew he could have died when he went along with Harry, but he also knew that he would never be able to live with himself if had not gone.  
  
His grandmother called up, interrupting his reverie. "Neville, it's time to go."  
  
He groaned. He didn't understand why he went. His parents didn't remember him at all. He headed downstairs, stuffing his toad into his aquarium on the way.  
  
Throwing some Floo powder into the fire he said clearly, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Fourth Floor."  
  
His grandmother, in her vulture hat came right behind him. They entered the long-term residents' ward and he lagged behind. He also felt bad visiting his parents. They had been great wizards, and he was only mediocre. Neville felt that he should have tried harder at school. Last year he had promised himself to be better. He felt he had fulfilled it.  
  
He walked up and greeted his parents. "Hello Mum and Dad."  
  
The once happy and plump woman just stared at him blankly. His father just played with the buttons on his shirt. The nurses still insisted on dressing the insane couple in normal clothes. The woman started chewing her piece of Droobles Blowing Gum vigorously. Alice, his mother, blew a large bubble. POP! The sticky pink gum was stuck to her face and parts of her white hair. Alice started clawing at her face and shrieking. Neville heaved a big sigh. 'Not again,' he internally groaned. His grandmother gave him a sharp look.  
  
The old woman was proud of her son and his wife. They had been very powerful Aurors, until Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured the pair for information. A mediwitch came in, and performing a quick charm she removed the gum. She came over to Alice making shushing noises.  
  
"I think it'd be best if you left", the mediwitch told them.  
  
His grandmother nodded, "Good-bye Alice and Frank. We'll visit again soon."  
  
Neville mumbled, "Bye Mum and Dad."  
  
His mum shoved the gum wrapper into his hand. He stuffed it into his pocket. They flooed back and Neville headed upstairs.  
  
Neville went into his bedroom. He checked on his toad, then pulled out a book to read, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6" by Miranda Goshawk. He started in on the book he needed for Hogwarts. After staring at the page for almost a minute he gave up. He could not concentrate. He walked downstairs, heading outside. After a long walk he returned. He entered the kitchen, then stopped walking.  
  
"Hey Gran, who is your friend?" Neville asked. He had never seen the woman before in his life.  
  
"This is Arabella Figg," replied his Gran.  
  
Arabella told Neville, "Pleasure to meet you, Neville. Your grandmother was telling me all about you."  
  
Neville blushed. He didn't like it when his Gran told stories about him. Mostly because they were all anecdotes of the silly things he'd done.  
  
~****Flashback****~  
  
He was just seven years old. He was playing with his friend, Billy. Then they found a caterpillar. Neville stuck it up his nose. When he tried getting it out, it just wouldn't come. He started crying. Neville then ran home to his Gran, Billy followed him. His Gran laughed at the sight of him.  
  
"Neville! Oh my! Well, I guess we'll be going to St. Mungo's then." She could hardly contain her laughter.  
  
~****End Flashback****~  
  
Neville still turned a bright red when he thought of that. He could still hear the laughter of the mediwizards. Neville shuddered, Gran and Billy would never let him live that one down.  
  
Neville said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Would you please excuse me, I have to pack?"  
  
He headed upstairs to his bedroom, relieved he hadn't stuttered. He hated meeting new people. He'd much rather hang out with his friends. He was very excited about going back to Hogwarts the next day. He started packing all his things into his trunk. Around midnight he went to sleep, to prepare for the long ride to Hogwarts. Neville had a very weird dream that night.  
  
***Dream***  
He was in a large chamber. It was black.  
  
BAM! A disco ball came down. Neville looked down at himself.  
  
He was dressed in bell-bottoms and a vest with peace beads.  
  
BAM! Music blasted, "Love Shack" by the B52s.  
  
Neville looked around. There was a rainbow painted on the wall.  
  
He stepped up to it. He was looking at it when... POOF!  
  
Everything changed. Now he was at Hogwarts.  
  
Neville gulped. He was in the Potions classroom.  
  
A cauldron was in front of him, bubbly and almost overflowing.  
  
Neville looked up from the purple mess, into  
  
POOF!  
  
A mirror. A large mirror stood in front of him.  
  
Neville looked at his reflection seeing a chubby, brown haired boy.  
  
Then that image changed into  
  
POOF!  
  
It was Snape.  
  
***End Dream***  
  
Neville woke up sweating. He loathed Snape. He was absolutely horrible at Potions, only passing because Hermione helped him. The only subject he was really good at was Herbology. He sighed, knowing he'd be up the rest of the night. He got out of bed, turned on the light and took out his plant book. He never got bored reading it.  
  
He spent the rest of the night reading, the hours quickly slipped by. In the morning he was exhausted. He figured he'd be able to sleep on the train. However, he didn't plan to miss the train.... 


	2. The Knight Bus

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I took part of this from PoA- pg. 33 & 35. You'll recognize this. I am noting it here, so it is not plagiarism. :P ((Knight Bus Part))  
  
A/N- To those of you who read and reviewed, my thanks. It was so great to see bot@fanfiction REVIEW ALERT! ^^ You all would have to thank Random Minion for a superior piece of work. My first effort- sucked. BADLY. REALLY REALLY BADLY. I think I re-wrote that chapter at least 3 or 4 times. So I was so happy people liked it. I also hope that everything is understandable (my brain is very different) and accurate. FYI-Cauldwell, Owen was sorted in the 4th book.  
  
VinnyVampire- sorry you felt it was repeating what you know. Hope this is better.  
  
I'm also looking for someone to beta it. You get to criticize me! WHOO HOO! :-) Fun, huh?  
  
A crup is a wizard-made dog that is ferocious towards muggles. It resembles a Jack Russell terrier, but it has a forked tail that must be removed with a Severing Charm. (Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them page 8)  
  
Chapter 2: Getting to Hogwarts  
  
*Neville regretted spending the night reading. He realized that it had been very stupid of him. With a groan, he dragged himself out of bed. He slowly dressed in his muggle clothes. He didn't mind them very much, because they were very comfortable. Around ten his grandmother came in.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything, Neville? You know how forgetful you are," she asked a bit bitterly.  
  
She still remembered the time he forgot to put on anything under his wizard's robes the first time he wore them. To this day, Neville blushed a deep red whenever that particular story was told.  
  
"Yes, Gran. I have everything. Do you want to check?" Neville replied dully, not really caring if she did or didn't.  
  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Neville!"  
  
The next fifteen minutes were spent going through his trunk. They made sure he had everything. All he needed to remember now was his wand, which he would carry with him. Then he lugged his trunk out to the car it was so heavy. They were going the muggle way. His grandmother decided to make him drive, even though he was just learning. He thought his grandmother was crazy; he was a wizard after all!  
  
Whenever he asked she always said in a haughty voice, "What if you lose your wand?"  
  
He knew that could happen. So he went along and learned to drive. He wasn't very good; Gran made him nervous. He was the worst in traffic. He often drove too slow or too fast, alternating speeds. The muggles would honk, and he would do even worse.  
  
Neville groaned. "Do I have to?"  
  
His grandmother replied tartly, "Yes, you do. Now get in!"  
  
He opened the car door, got in, and slammed it shut. Unlocking the door on the other side for his grandmother, she got in.  
  
"You're supposed to be polite and open the door for me," she reprimanded him.  
  
Neville gave a mumbled response, "Sorry, Gran."  
  
Neville started the car, wishing he could use magic. He sighed. He knew it would be a long trip to muggle London. He turned the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. He tried again. This time a vroom came. He backed out of the driving, not noticing the small crup at the end of the driveway.  
  
The crup he knew well and liked, it belonged to his neighbors, the Cauldwells. It belonged to Owen, who was a second year at Hogwarts. The crup often ran over and Neville's granny often gave the pet a treat.  
  
The car hit the poor crup. Neville slammed on the breaks, knowing the car had hit something. He flung the door open to see what it was.  
  
"OH NO! Goober! Shoot!" he cried.  
  
Gran came up behind muttering a quick basic healing charm.  
  
"Watch your language! You got lucky this time, Neville. Goober will live. Next time watch where you're going!"  
  
Neville hung his head. 'Damn, what if Goober had been killed?'  
  
With a big sigh of relief, Neville stooped towards the crup. He gave it a big hug. He knew he was lucky. Goober licked his face. Neville smiled.  
  
"Go home Goober," commanded Gran after tossing a treat to the pet.  
  
They watched the crup run home, and got in the car. Turning the key in the ignition, Neville relaxed a bit. Checking a lot more closely, he reversed the car and headed out into the street. They drove to King's Cross Station in silence until....  
  
"Switch lanes NOW, Neville!" shouted Gran.  
  
Neville cringed; his grandmother was a "backseat driver." She was always telling him what to do. Her yells only made him more nervous as he tried to do as told.  
  
"DAMMIT!" cursed Neville.  
  
This earned him a whack from his gran and a sharp look. "Do not curse! How many times must I tell you?"  
  
Several drivers flicked him off, as the car didn't let him switch. He was blocking one lane causing a jam. Horns blared. People were yelling. Finally, a car let him go in front of him. The noises gradually quieted themselves. Neville was slightly sweaty, but he was relieved once the car let him pass. He looked at his watch, 10:48. He had twelve minutes to get to the Hogwarts Express. He started speeding, and tapping his hand against the steering wheel. His anxiety was starting to show at last.  
  
'Oh crud,' he thought. 'How am I going to get there in time?"'  
  
Finally, at 10:59 he pulled into the parking lot. He grabbed his trunk and ran as fast as possible to Platform 9 ¾. He was there just in time to see the red Hogwarts Express speeding off. He ran after it wand in hand, forgetting his trunk and grandmother behind.  
  
"WAIT!" he called out. It was to no avail however.  
  
He stumbled and tripped over his own two feet. His right hand extended and  
  
BOOM!  
  
He was knocked over. A big purple, three decked bus towered over him. The doors opened to show a pimple, big-eared young man in a purple uniform.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."  
  
Neville stared up in awe at the huge bus. He looked up, he saw the golden writing on the windshield. He stood up slowly.  
  
"Woss your name?" the friendly conductor, Stan asked.  
  
"N... Neville. Neville Long... Long bottom," he managed to reply. He internally cursed. He only stuttered when he was very nervous or around new people.  
  
"'Ell Neville, are yous comin' or not?" asked Stan.  
  
"I'm... I'm coming. Can you take me to Hog... Hogwarts?" replied Neville stammering.  
  
"'Course we do 'Ogwarts. C'mon board. It's eleven sickles. For chocolate it's firteen and for fifteen you get a 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in any color."  
  
Neville opened up his trunk, and took out eleven sickles. Closing his trunk once again, he boarded the bus. He chose a bed and plunked down on it. Looking around he saw a woman whose skin was green and she smelled faintly of mildew.  
  
"Rock on, Ern!" said Stan and off they went.  
  
Neville noticed that they seemed to jump over things. He became nauseous. His face became paler than normal and right before he thought he was going to puke they were in front of Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, 'ere's 'ur stop Neville." Stan helped him with his trunk.  
  
Once Neville was off the Knight Bus gave a great jump and was off. Neville groaned. He started towards Hogwarts dragging his trunk behind him.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is too short. 1,121 words. LOL -.- It might be a while before I am able to update. I'll be back at school and all. One chappy a week I'm hoping.  
  
*Reviewers thanks! Ruby- I feel your love! LOL You got to see it before everyone else! VinnyVampire-Hope this is better. I tried to make it more detailed! Let me know how I did. Melio- I had to be different and write a Nevvy fic. ^_^ Risi- Hope you still want to read more. Couldn't really include a dream though sorry. XD Tomb180- Cont. reading! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! hoku-aenan- AWWW ;;blushes;; skye-90-im flattered. 


End file.
